


Prey Becomes Predator

by ZombieCatTookMyPudding



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball, Tom and Jerry (MGM/Hanna-Barbera)
Genre: Character Death, Crack, Dark Humor, Digestion, Don't Take This Too Seriously, Gen, POV Third Person, Vore, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 11:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15580860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieCatTookMyPudding/pseuds/ZombieCatTookMyPudding
Summary: Gumball wonders what it's like to be eaten, so Jerry shows him. (One-shot, requested by Supernova2015.)





	Prey Becomes Predator

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Tom and Jerry_ , or _The Amazing World of Gumball_. All rights go to their respective owners. Also this was a request by Supernova2015, so credit goes to them for the main idea.

Gumball took a moment to stare at the brown mouse sitting on his lawn, happily chowing down on a piece of cheese. Suddenly, a curiosity hit him, and he decided to ask the question:

"Hey, Jerry?"

The brown mouse perked his ears in response.

"You've been eaten before, right?"

He nodded.

"What's it like?"

Grinning, Jerry swallowed the rest of his cheese, and opened his mouth wide, pointing at it.

"Huh? You want to eat me? I dunno if that's even gonna _work_ , dude."

Insistently, Jerry pointed to his open mouth.

"Hmm...okay, if you say so."

Sticking his blue furry head into Jerry's mouth, he gasped in surprise as Jerry wrapped his tiny paws around Gumball's waist, and just shoved him down his hot, sticky throat. The blue cat had been surprisingly easy to eat: Jerry had finished him down in two gulps: one for most of the body, and the other after he slurped his tail up like a noodle.

Sighing in content, Jerry patted his distended stomach. Resting against the wall of Gumball's house, he decided it was time for a nap in the sun.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside of Jerry's stomach, Gumball sat inside the pink, squishy walls, his body bathing in the green acid.

"Huh. Actually pretty comfy in here." Sniffing, he plugged his nose. "I wish it didn't smell so bad, though." Sucking in his breath, he winced as he could feel his fur burning off his skin. "Hey, what's happening?"

Screaming, the acid dissolved him within seconds.

* * *

_GURGLE GURGLE!_

Jerry's eyes bulging open, he grabbed his stomach and squeezed his eyes tight. Boy, his stomach definitely did _not_ agree with him eating Gumball. He decided now would be a good time to head home and see if there was anything that would make his tummy ache feel better.

Grunting, he began to roll like a freaking wrecking ball, his relatively tiny but heavy body damaging all the houses and cars that came into his way.

* * *

Sighing, he found there was nothing in the cabinets at Tom's house.

_GURGLE GURGLE GURGLE!_

Ooh! Now the pain was getting even _worse!_

Tiptoeing around the corner, the gray and white tom cat looked at his arch nemesis in curiosity. Any other time, he would have finished the brown mouse off and be done with it, but for the duration of this fanfic, he had a medical degree.

Donning a doctor's outfit he pulled out of hammerspace...

...it was time for Jerry to take a visit to Dr. Tom.

* * *

***ONE GRUESOME ENEMA LATER..***

* * *

 

With what remained of Gumball out of Jerry's body, he lay there shivering. Boy, that was the last time he would ever eat something bigger than he was!

"Congratulations, Jerry," Tom said in his rarely-heard speaking voice. "It's a shit!"

And with that, the big steaming pile of poo attracted a top hat and a cane like a magnet, Jerry's fecal baby tap-danced away, out of the fanfic.

The end.


End file.
